


Zutto

by adawinry



Series: Life with a ghost [11]
Category: Jrock, Kagrra
Genre: Character Death, Death, Ghosts, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Music, Musicians, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: They will always be together.





	Zutto

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/98612.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

_True love starts with a flower in a vase and ends with a candle in the window. There are no more flowers then, besides the ones, who rest on a loved one's grave._

Nao put flowers on a Isshi's grave and looked at neighboring one, with a name he knew.

"Yamiyo, why are we actually doing this?" asked Isshi, laying bouqet of flowers on the grave that interested Nao.

"I don't know." Nao shrugged. "But at least I didn't do suicide like certain someone."

Yamada looked at someone dressed in all black, standing near.

"Shino, I see the light." Nao pointed in some direction.

"That's ours light." Isshi smiled lightly. "Take my hand, Yamiyo."

"Together?"

"Always."

Isshi and Nao grabbed their hands and went in a direction of a light only they were able to see, then they vanished.

The end


End file.
